Dernier Hommage
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Spoiler HP 7 ! Très court, juste un petit hommage à un homme d'exeption.


Titre : Dernier Hommage

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses pas l'amenèrent directement dans les entrailles du château. L'esprit ailleurs il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il se trouvait devant _LA_ porte. Il la regarda longuement, l'étudiant comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu. La poignée était usée et le bois abîmé. Quelques fissures défiguraient la belle gravure, à présent il n'était plus possible de savoir exactement ce que cela représentait, mais l'ensemble restait plaisant. La porte millénaire penchait un petit peu, signe qu'elle avait très mal supporté les nombreuses ouverture à la volé qu'elle avait du subir, mais s'accrochait fièrement à ses gonds. Il resta là sans bouger, s'attendant presque à la voir s'ouvrir à nouveau devant lui, mais rien ne ce passa. Hésitant il finit par tendre la main et attrapa la poignée. Lentement il la tourna et poussa le lourd battant de bois. L'obscurité l'assaillit et il du attendre que ses yeux s'habituent. Il tira sa baguette et du bout des lèvres murmura un 'lumos' et la salle s'éclaira soudainement. Elle semblait tout à coup bien moins impressionnante, exactement comme dans son souvenir. Il l'explora du regard puis osa s'y aventurer plus avant, son regard ne cessait de s'accrocher à la porte comme par crainte de ce voir surprendre dans ce lieux, mais il savait qu'il ne risquait plus rien, mais curieusement cette pensée lui était dérangeante. 

Il avait tant de souvenir dans cet endroit. De mauvais pour la plupart, mais ils lui étaient cher à présent. Par automatisme il s'était dirigé vers sa place, avec un sourire il s'y assi et sa grande surprise il pus entendre la voix de son professeur dans sa tête :

-« Encore en retard Potter ! »

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il répondait au silence

-« Désolé professeur. »

Il commençait à ce sentir stupide. Que faisait il donc ici alors que tout le monde faisait la fête dans la Grande salle. Pourquoi venir encore ressasser ces souvenirs ? Harry soupira et s'apprêta à se relever. La vue de cette salle vide et silencieuse lui devenait insupportable. Soudain une pensée s'imposa à lui : Ce serai comme ça dorénavant. Cette salle ne connaîtrai plus jamais le vacarne des hurlements de Snape, le grattement terrifiée des plumes sur le parchemin lors d'une interrogation surprise donnée par l'affreux professeur, non, elle ne le connaîtrait plus jamais.

Harry sentit une vague de tristesse envahir son coeur et ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'eux même. Le bureau paressait bien plus grand sans l'homme, et le tableau bien plus lointain. Il termina de se lever et s'approcha du meuble, ses doigts glissèrent distraitement sur la surface polis et son regard se perdis dans le vague.

-« C'est donc cela la vue qu'avait leur professeur sur la salle de classe » se dit il.

Ses yeux croisèrent le siège mais il n'osa pas s'asseoir. Un violent '50 points en moins pour Gryffondor Potter' résonna dans sa tête quand cette simple pensée s'était formée. Mais il savait que ce n'était que son imagination, que Snape ne pourrais plus jamais le punir, qu'il ne pourrais plus jamais lui cracher sa haine et son mépris au visage. Harry savait que Severus Snape ne pourrais plus jamais le protéger et honorer sa mère à travers lui. Il s'éloigna du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de la franchir il laissa son regard envahir une nouvelle fois la salle de potion. C'était la fin d'une époque. Son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement comme si il savait que plus rien ne serai pareille une fois qu'il aurai refermé cette porte. Harry ferma brièvement les yeux et souffla du bout des lèvres :

-« Merci pour tout professeur. » Il sortit enfin et ajouta juste avant de la porte ne soit totalement refermé « reposez en paix. »

Plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant, plus jamais il n'entendrais sa voix, plus jamais il ne le reverrai. Severus Snape était mort et il le serai à jamais...

* * *

Ouinnnnnnn ! 

Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu, je ne sais pas si ça vous a fait quelque chose, je ne sais pas si ça vous à plu, mais en tout cas moi j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en écrivant ce truc. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je l'ai écris. T-T

Laisser moi quand même vos commentaires, merci.

A.


End file.
